


Follow My Lead

by happyb33ps



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Knotting, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega Kylo Ren, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Self-Lubrication, Sex, That's Not How The Force Works, fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyb33ps/pseuds/happyb33ps
Summary: Kylo Ren forgets his suppressants. General Hux catches his scent, a capitol violation, and intends to punish him accordingly. Naturally, it doesn't go as plan and their instincts take over...





	1. The Inciting...Incident, I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me having fun with the ship; don't expect any major plot. It's more of a collection of ficlets set within the same AU.
> 
> Please don't judge me.
> 
> Enjoy!

General Armitage Hux’s proud form overlooks the bridge, observing his ship decimate a Resistance freighter. Green bolts of energy fly from the _Finalizer_ ’s cannons and deflect off the flanks of the main Resistance cruiser. All by design, of course. To Hux, this is not a battle—it’s a demonstration of the First Order’s might.

When a squad of X-wing fighters emerge from the shielded cruiser’s hangar, he orders a group of TIE fighters to intercept them.

“Send in Squadron VII and notify Ren that—" The door hisses open behind him.

Hux only slightly turns his head to see who would disturb him during an assault. A black and chrome mask greets him with a brisk “General,” before taking his place beside Hux. His lip twitches in annoyance.

“Ah. Ren. I’ve just made preparations for you to attack the cruiser inside their energy shields. Your target is the main bridge—it would take out most of their high command in a single attack run.”

A short silence.

“Ren.”

“No.”

“ _Excuse_ me?”

“I’m not flying today.”

He’s about to tell Ren to kriff off when it hits him like a brick wall.

A sweet, thick scent emanates from Ren, seeping from the edges of his clothing. Hux’s nostrils flare and his pupils dilate, but he manages to maintain his gaze on the battle occurring in front of him. It’s unmistakable—Kylo Ren is an Omega. An Omega in _heat._ Suddenly Hux is actively trying not to force Ren to the ground and _fuck_ him.

“Ah…I…see,” Hux falters. Ren’s presence became the only thing he could focus on. A very vivid (and appealing) image of Ren kneeling before him materialized in his mind, the vulnerable Omega bare and begging, obeying his every command. He imagined that Ren might have chestnut brown hair, swept back from his angular face to frame his startling blue eyes, pupils blown as he drives his cock into him. Hux somehow manages to bring himself back to reality, remembering that Ren might see his thoughts.

Ren remains impassively still, facing the battle ahead. A noise escapes his helmet, like he sucked in a breath, but otherwise seems not to have noticed.

“I came here to warn you and the rest of the crew to stay away from my quarters for the next few days.”

Hux smirks, raising a smug eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you be in medbay for…?”

Ren’s head snapped around to stare Hux down.

“ _Don’t_ assume what’s happening here. I’ll have you know I will be honing my skills in isolation,” –a pregnant pause as he takes a step toward Hux— “as that is where the Dark Side thrives.”

Another step into Hux’s space. His voice drops to a near-whisper, nearly indecipherable through the vocoder, “I’m not in _kriffing_ heat, Hux. I’m not a kriffing _Omega._ ”

“Your scent says otherwise,” Hux mutters.

Ren seemed genuinely surprised at the comment as he freezes for a tic, then takes in a long breath.

“You’re mistaken,” he manages to force out.

Hux’s eyes narrow, but he doesn’t say anything as Ren storms out.

There is no question now that Ren is an Omega. Hux has suspected for a while, even though Ren is usually covered in so many layers that his scent is indistinguishable. Now, though, close to a heat, his intoxicating scent is very noticeable to an Alpha—especially one as particular as Hux.

 _‘Isolation training.’ That’s a load of bantha shit and he knows it,_ he thinks.

Hux would like nothing more than to expose Ren’s secondary sex to the Supreme Leader and have him demoted, but he gets the feeling that Snoke already knows about Ren’s presentation.

Corporal punishment would have to do.

 _That’ll teach him to walk onto my bridge smelling like that,_ Hux thinks amusedly.

 

* * *

 

The long, monotonous hallways of the _Finalizer_ are confusing for most, but as familiar as his own scent to Hux. The sheer size of the Star Destroyer gives him ample time to formulate and revise exactly what he will say to the self-proclaimed Knight.

Upon arriving at the lone door at the end of its bare corridor, Hux presses his thumb to the holocomm, overriding the mute setting.

“Ren!” he shouts into the microphone, “You have duties to attend to!”

Strangely, there is no childish reply. Not even static comes through.

“Ren, I know you’re in there.”

Still silence. _He’s probably destroyed his microphone,_ Hux huffs in annoyance and overrides the manual lock. The door hisses open.

What’s revealed is not what Hux is expecting.


	2. They Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally just read the chapter title.

Ren is collapsed against the cold durasteel floor in an attempt to cool himself, wearing nothing but his jodhpurs. He’s nearly writhing in discomfort, releasing loud yowls of pain. Wet cloths are scattered around him. His broad, bare chest is gleaming with sweat, heaving as if he can’t get enough air. Ren’s face is surprisingly attractive; each individual part might be strange by itself, but put together it was rather alluring. What most surprises Hux is Ren’s long, raven-black locks of hair spread out on the floor around his head.

A wave of unrestricted heat-scent slams Hux in the face and this time he can’t school his features. Hux’s jaw clenches and his lip curls, almost growling. His fists tighten over the crop he’s holding behind his back until he can hear his leather gloves screech in protest. His breathing becomes more labored, trying to breathe through his mouth to avoid the scent but only succeeds in _tasting_ Ren’s heat. The quite enticing visage of muscle before him isn’t helping the situation either.

 _This,_ Hux thinks, _was not a good idea._

Ren strains to look at his unwelcome guest and lets out a cry. In his pheromone-addled mind, Hux can’t tell whether it’s out of despair or desire.

“Ren,” Hux pants, “This is _not_ training.”

“No kriffing shit, Hux! I’m—”

“As General of the First Order, I charge you with reckless endangerment of the crew by expressing compromising pheromones.”

“That’s not even—”

“Your punishment is in order.”

“My _punish_ —”

“ _Silence._ ”

Ren shut his mouth with a _snap_. He seemed almost surprised by his own compliance.

“Now. Do as I say,” Hux adjusted his collar, “or expect punishment, _Omega_.”

Ren audibly gulped and his scent became noticeably more submissive.

“Stand.” Hux demanded. Ren scrambled to his feet, eyes unmoving from Hux’s. Hux strode over to Ren, dragging his gaze along the Knight’s form. Ren’s eyes were wide but unblinking, completely enraptured. Six inches from the other’s face, Hux walked a tight circle around Ren as if inspecting him, holding his hands and crop behind his back. He traced a finger across Ren’s bare shoulders, eliciting a shiver from him.

“Strip.” Hux ordered. Ren hesitated, unsure.

_Slap!_

Hux whipped the crop across Ren’s cheek, taking him completely by surprise.

“What did I say, Omega?” Hux growled.

“O-okay—” Ren stuttered. Hux smacked him again across the other cheek.

“ _What_ _did I say?”_ Hux hissed, pacing around Ren.

“To strip. Sir,” he forced out.

“Good boy. Now do it.”

Ren was visibly affected by the praise, biting his lip and swallowing hard. Without breaking eye contact with Hux, he hooked his thumbs into his jodhpurs and swiftly stepped out of them.

Hux sees the stunning visage of muscle before him, abs undefined but wide and rippling into the strong ‘v’ of Ren’s hips. Glancing down just a bit further he sees Ren’s rather impressive length hardening underneath his boxer briefs, bringing him awareness of his own painfully hard cock.

Ren gulps audibly and pulled down the last garment. Hux took in a sharp breath, pleasantly surprised by the clear slick running down the inside of Ren’s defined thighs. A smirk appears on the General’s smug face as he swipes his tongue over his teeth and bites his lip.

“Get on the bed.” Hux orders with a low growl.

Ren backs up onto the mattress, crawling backwards without breaking eye contact. Hux stops before the foot of the bed and starts to undress. First goes his greatcoat, folded neatly and placed over the back of a chair, then his belt, followed by his boots and tunic.

“Now, you greedy Omega, you will beg for me.” Hux panted, barely holding himself together. Ren whined in protest. The mingling of their scents filling the room made Hux grit his teeth, feeling himself slip into rut in response to Ren’s heat.

“Hands and knees, pet.” Hux spat. Ren didn’t hesitate, flipping himself over and baring his heat-slicked entrance. The smell of his wetness was intoxicating and Hux nearly lost it right then and there.

“Now, does twenty lashes seem appropriate for your indiscretions, whore?” Hux asked him sweetly. Ren nodded enthusiastically. Hux violently brought the crop down onto Ren’s shoulders, hissing, “ _Speak_ , harlot.”

“Y-yes,” Ren gasped.

“Yes _what?”_

“Yes, General.”

Hux curled his lip. “Good boy. Now count for me.”

The first stroke wasn’t vicious, just enough to give the Knight a taste of what Hux could do. It landed square on Ren’s left buttock, leaving an immediate red mark.

“One,” Ren choked out.

The second stroke landed slightly harder on his right buttock.

“Two,” he managed. By the time he uttered twenty, Ren’s cock was leaking, harder than a rock, and his face was tracked with tears of pain and pleasure. His whole body was shaking like a leaf from his depraved state. Hux dropped the crop onto the floor uncharacteristically and brought both his gloved hands up to Ren’s bright red ass. Gently he rubbed, easing the sting the crop left behind.

“You were very good, my sweet pet. You did so well,” Hux murmured. Ren let out a choked sob at the praise, too affected to do anything else. Hux let go for a moment to fully undress himself. Ren whined at the loss of contact, desperate for release.

When Hux’s cock sprung free from his briefs, he let out a sigh of relief. He took it in hand for a moment, lazily stroking it.

He climbed up onto the bed and enveloped Ren’s body with his own. The skin-to-skin contact felt like electricity coursing through them both, connecting them inexplicably. Hux’s cock was _so close_ to Ren’s entrance, twitching.

Ren’s eyes widened when he felt it, stuttering, “Is—is that—?”

Hux brought his mouth up to Ren’s ear, whispering, “Yes, my good pet,”

A spark of boldness overcame the Knight as he shyly asked, “Can I…can I have it? Can I have your knot, General?”

Hux growled in approval, flipping Ren over by the hips with surprising strength. He bent down, brushing his lips against Ren’s shoulder before hovering centimeters above his face. His expression suddenly became more serious, looking genuinely concerned about something.

“Ren, this is your chance to refuse. Are you sure you want this? You understand what it means if I knot you?” Hux asked him.

“Kriffing hells, yes, I want it. I—I want you,” Ren said breathlessly.

“Good.” Hux growled. He leaned back slightly and took off his gloves with his teeth, tossing them behind him in his rush to mate.

Hux wound a slim hand into Ren’s surprisingly soft hair, fisting it tight against his scalp. He roughly pressed his lips against Ren’s, eliciting a soft moan from the Omega. Hux responded with a throaty growl. Their mouths slotted together, soft lips pliant and wet. Hux swiped his tongue over Ren’s lips, asking for entrance. He eagerly opened his mouth to Hux.

Their tongues entwined, Hux began rutting against Ren’s cock in desperation for friction. They both moaned into each other’s mouths at the intimate contact. Suddenly it wasn’t enough.

Hux pulled back, spreading Ren’s legs with his knees.

Ren groaned in anticipation, panting, “Hux, please—ahh!” He shouted when Hux roughly shoved a finger into Ren’s tight, wet hole.

“ _What_ did you just call me?” Hux demanded, pulling it back out. Ren whined at the loss and breathlessly begged, “General, oh, Alpha, please!”

Hux teased, “Please what, Omega?”

Ren growled in frustration and responded, “General, please knot me, please, I need your knot in me!”

“Oh, _good_ boy, Ren.” Hux pushed his finger back into him quickly. More than anything he wants to tease Kylo, but there would be time for that later. As the first fuck of this heat, he knew he should go easy on the Omega. Relatively, anyway.

In Ren’s depraved state, Hux could add two more fingers almost immediately. Ren let out a high moan of pleasure, followed by a sharp gasp as Hux licked a stripe up his aching cock.

“Ohhhhhh, _yes,_ Alpha,” Ren moaned, so blatantly pornographic that Hux blushed.

Still their scents were escalating in intensity, clouding Hux’s vision and starting to crack his calm, collected façade. Hux crooked his fingers in _just_ the right spot and Ren _wailed_.

Hux’s eyes widened, every instinct screaming _knot him, bite him, smell him, taste him, claim him_.

Ren whimpered, loud and desperate, at the loss of Hux’s fingers.

“Not to worry, my needy pet,” Hux cooed. He lined himself up with Ren and grasped his hips. He brushed the tip of his cock over Ren’s slick entrance, instantly overwhelmed with the feeling.

“Ohhhhhhh, Ren, can I make it rough?” Hux moaned. Ren nodded desperately, whispering, “ _Please,_ Hux, oh Force, I need you!”

All at once Hux buried himself to the hilt in Ren’s heat, pausing when he bottomed out. They both lolled their heads, mouths opened in silent moans.

“Oh, _fuck,_ Ren, you’re so tight for me. Mmm, you’re so wet, oh, kriffing hells, you smell so _good_ ,” Hux shuddered. Ren’s cock twitched against Hux’s stomach at the praise.

Hux started slowly but quickly accelerated his pace. With each thrust, the bed creaked and Ren made filthy, depraved moans. Hux grunted, pushing one of Ren’s knees to his chest to get more leverage. The new angle drove him in even deeper and Ren’s voice cracked.

“Please, Alphaaah! Please knot me, General!” Kylo begged, tears of pleasure welling up. Hux huffed and leaned down, brushing his lips along the curve of Ren’s jaw, then stopping at the scent gland on Ren’s neck. He locked his lips around it and sucked, laving his tongue around the edges. Ren keened.

Hux popped off of Ren’s scent gland and brought his wet, red lips up to Ren’s ear.

“You want me?” he breathed. Ren practically screamed, “YES!”

Hux’s voice dropped low, his gravelly Imperial accent making Ren shiver.

“You want me to give you my knot? You want me to fuck your tight little hole until you feel it? Oh, yeah, Ren, take my cock. Take it, you greedy Omega. You like having my cock in your tight, wet, heat? Mmm, you do, don’t you? You love it when I fuck your cunt like the bitch in heat that you are, Ren.”

Feeling his knot starting to tighten in preparation, he panted, “Do you want to cum, pet?” Ren only managed to wail in response, tightening against Hux’s cock. With a growl, Hux’s knot began to noticeably expand.

A few more thrusts and Hux croaked, “Cum for me, Kylo.”

Ren _screamed_ , the sound of his name on the Alpha’s lips too much for him to handle. Hux’s knot popped immediately, locking him in place as his cock pulsed inside Ren. Ren spurted the thick, pearly liquid over their stomachs as the same substance coated the inside of him.

Locked in place, Hux collapsed on top of Ren, who breathed a sigh of contentment, threading his fingers through Hux’s hair.

“What’s next?” Hux asked breathlessly.


	3. The Consumation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally the bond is sealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer wait! I hope you enjoy!

“I want you to fuck me through my heat, Hux. Call off your shifts. Stay with me.” Ren said plainly.

“I don’t think that will be a problem,” Hux smirked and kissed Ren softly, sitting up so he was straddling Ren. He breathed a sigh, exhausted.

Hux moved to grab the datapad on Ren’s nightstand, forgetting they were still connected. His knot tugged against Ren’s entrance roughly, pulling a moan from them both.

“Ah—okay. It might be a problem,” Hux admitted. Ren raised his eyebrows and lifted a hand from Hux and the datapad floated over.

“That is supremely useful,” Hux noted.

“Yes…” Ren hesitated.

“What is it?” Hux asked.

“Well, it’s useful in…other circumstances, too,” Ren said lowly.

“Really?” Hux smirked, “Perhaps you’ll enlighten me.”

Ren closed his eyes slowly, exhaling in concentration.

Hux feels a strange feeling in his skull, as if his brain was being enveloped with a warm, fleece blanket. A sort of…presence. He can faintly _feel_ Ren’s being, his emotions flitting around him, indiscernible but present.

 _What a peculiar sensation,_ Hux thought.

 _You’ll get used to it,_ Ren replied. _Are you ready to be enlightened?_

Hux’s jump in arousal was noticeable, cock twitching.

_Yes._

Ren retracted from Hux’s mind, pleased.

Hux shivered as Ren’s fingertips brushed over his bare back gently. _But—wait—they’re—they’re not—_

Ren chuckled at his confusion. The phantom hands start to multiply, caressing Hux’s entire body. One traces over his shoulder and up his neck, sending a cold chill down Hux’s spine. A pair grip his ass, kneading it. Another pair of hands trace his pectorals and circle his pert nipples.

Ren’s real hands caress Hux’s face, tracing a thumb over his lips and cupping his jaw.

Hux closed his eyes and sighed with content.

“You should do that more often,” he sighed.

“I can arrange something, Alph—Hux.” Ren stuttered.

Hux smirked. “Is that going to be a problem in public?”

Ren’s eyes widened. “Force, I hope not.”

“Mmm.” Hux murmured. He imagined giving orders on the bridge, Ren obeying him without a second thought, _“Yes, Alpha.”_

“Over my dead body,” Ren objected.

Hux laughed. The vibration shifted their bodies, tugging again at his knot. Another moan is ripped from their mouths.

“Ren?”

“Yes?”

“I’m going to fuck you again,” Hux says, already getting flushed.

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t,” Ren replied.

“Ohhh, good. That’s very good,” Hux groaned as he started to shallowly thrust his hips, barely able to shift his cock. Each tiny pull of Ren’s entrance against Hux’s knot brought them aching pleasure, driving their instincts wild.

Hux was suddenly hit with the need to bite, to mark, to _claim_. He kissed Ren wetly on his neck, swiping his tongue over Ren’s scent gland in a mere imitation of what he’d like to do. Ren keened, tilting his head back for better access.

The Force-hands returned, lighter this time, but omnipresent, practically begging Hux to mark Ren. Hux grunted, muffled by Ren’s scent gland. He started to move faster, abs beginning to burn.

“I’m—ungh—not going to last long, Ren.”

“I’m—so close—already, kriff—Hux—” Ren panted.

“Can I—oh, fuck, Ren—will you be—ah—my mate? Can I mark you, Kylo?”

A high, needy moan was all Ren could produce in response, grabbing Hux by the hair and directing his mouth back to his neck. The telepathic equivalent of “ _fuck yes, please!”_ was shoved into Hux’s mind. That was all the General needed to finalize the act.

Hux growled and sucked softly on the sensitive scent gland before violently biting around it, breaking the skin. Even as the taste of iron washed over his tongue he locked on harder. Ren yelled, then sobbed, as he came, tightening around Hux’s cock and pulling another orgasm from him.

Slowly Hux released Ren’s neck, leaving perfect bloody imprints of his teeth behind. Hux thought it was magnificent; the mighty Kylo Ren claimed (and soon to be tamed) by General Armitage Hux. After their breathing slowed enough to speak, Hux spoke.

“I…hope that will be satisfactory to you,” Hux started awkwardly, unsure if Ren would like the bond mark.

“If what you’re thinking is any indication, I’m sure it’s beautiful, Hux,” Ren replied softly. A hand mirror floated towards them and Ren grasped the handle, tilting it towards his neck.

Ren practically purred with contentment.

“Oh, kriffing hells, that’s amazing.” He wrapped his arms around Hux’s shoulders and pulled him in for a tender kiss. He hummed when he tasted blood.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead against Hux’s.

“This…this is amazing.”

Hux looked at him quizzically. “What is?”

“You. You’re my mate. You’re mine,” Ren says with disbelief.

“You have it mixed up; _you_ are _mine,_ ” Hux protests.

Ren raised an eyebrow. “Who here can stop a blaster bolt in midair with their mind?”

“Who here has complete command of an entire army, Sir Chokes-a-lot?” Hux retorts.

“Who can read kriffing minds, Captain Hugs?”

“Arsehole.”

“I know you are, but what am I?”

Hux scoffed. “That’s the dumbest excuse for a retort I’ve ever heard.”

Ren revealed a toothy grin. “I’m going to have a great time with this.”

Hux took a more serious tone. “I’ll make sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys want to see next--I'll be updating soon with more cracky smut :)

**Author's Note:**

> I love receiving feedback, so feel free to leave a comment or request!


End file.
